


Slow Me Down-- Christmas Joy

by TwilightsInferno



Series: Snowbarry Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas joy, F/M, Fluuuuuuuuuuuuuff, Snowbarry Week 2018, scene stealer, seriously lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightsInferno/pseuds/TwilightsInferno
Summary: Caitlin Snow, a successful bioengineer, returns home to her small hometown when her aunt gets hurt. Only to meet up with an old lab partner, Barry Allen, and finds herself neck deep in the town’s ‘cookie crawl’Day 3: Scene StealerSnowbarry Week 2018





	Slow Me Down-- Christmas Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to do a different scene stealer for this day but after those ridiculousness promos and scene of Snowbarry cooking Thanksgiving pie that looked straight out of Christmas Joy itself I couldn’t help myself lol I used some of the scenes that reminded me most of Barry and Caitlin in this film. Does it count as a scene stealer if it’s something Danielle is also in? Lol, well I’m counting it.
> 
> Oh and obviously, *spoilers* for Christmas Joy if you haven’t seen it.

“Caitlin!” Barry called as he rushed down the street towards her. A young woman with auburn hair flecked with snowflakes, an overcoat far too expensive for the taste of this small town, and a old high school hoodie turned around to greet him.

“I’m so glad I found you,” He panted a little as he came to a stop in front of her. Skidding as he struggled to slow his momentum. The cold air snatching the breath from his lungs, but she seemed unaffected by it as she looked him up and down curiously. He hurriedly continued pulling something from his wallet, “I tried to catch you at the hospital but you left before I could. I wanted to give you my card.”

“Why?” She asked bluntly taking it and looked down at it, her brows furrowing in confusion. Her lips mouthing the words ‘ _Medical Laboratory Technician’_ as she read them on his hospital card.

“So you could call me?” He offered simply, but she still seemed puzzled, “Set up a time to meet, go over the specifics of the cookie crawl?”

‘ _That you so rashly took charge of,_ ’ He thought to himself in a weak moment, but he just couldn’t understand why she would do such a thing.

“Why would we need to meet?”

Barry blinked before he began sputtering out a retort.

“W-we have a lot of ground to cover in six days. We have to figure out a theme. It’s a bad idea to use one that’s been done before so your Aunt keeps a whole book so we don’t make that mistake. Again. Once we figure out a theme we have to create the interior and exterior design. Integrate the Christmas trees, I was thinking four or five. And we also have to start making the dough reserves. We’re going to be making a lot of cookies so--”

“Okay, woah Barry, stop,” She cut him off mid high speed ramble by raising her hands towards him. Her expression had become more shocked and confused as he had went on and on, but now was just determined, “I really appreciate the fact you’ve helped my aunt over the past few years, however, I just need an overview not a co-captain.”

Barry bristled a little, “This is a two person job.”

“Which describes most of the jobs I already do, except I do them alone. But thank you anyway,” She spoke curtly then handed his card back to him.

He took the card slowly trying to process her words, his eyes studying her. Wondering where on earth she got such unwavering confidence. It was so different from the quiet and nearly stoic teenage girl he had been partnered up with back in AP Chemistry. Whatever she was now he certainly didn’t need another one of those types of woman in his life but he also couldn’t just let her try and do this alone. Her aunt had worked so hard the last few years for her to lose now.

“It’s impossible to do by yourself,” He warned and her eyes almost rolled.

“Nothing is impossible. Besides it’s Christmas trees and cookies not advanced calculus, which I aced by the way,” She spoke proudly, hands resting on her hips momentarily. If he wasn’t so stressed then maybe he would’ve realized how adorable he thought it was but instead his mind reminded him she was a big time Star City bioengineer. Passionate and stubborn and driven... just like _her_.

“Yeah, I remember. So I know for a fact you’ll understand these numbers,” He countered pulling out a pocket notebook, maybe this would get through to her, “Twenty dozen sugars. Fourteen dozen thumbprints. Ten dozen shortbread. Four dozen lemon bars. Forty dozen chocolate chip, regular and chocolate-chocolate. Thirty dozen brownies, both with and without nuts.”

“Both?” She asked, her voice quieter. Brown eyes growing so much bigger. He could tell he had shaken her.

“Both.” He nodded, “And that was just what we did last year. Fifteen is a whole other number.”

She shot him yet another a look of confusion.

“That’s how many houses are participating this year, trying to win the golden wreath.”

“The...”

“Golden wreath? Yup. That’s a thing. A big thing. The thing your aunt has won consecutively and wants to win again. The thing you promised to take care of. _Alone_.”

Caitlin remained silent as she glanced away, suddenly worrying on her lower lip. Barry instantly wondered if he had pushed too far, but when he opened his mouth to speak her voice beat him to breaking the silence.

“I’ve got it, don’t worry.”

Barry tried his best to muffle his scoff by disguising it as a short cough, “Okay well... Good luck with that then, Dr. Snow. I’ll see you later.”

He gave her a short nod then turned and walked back down the snowy sidewalk. He couldn’t make her work with him and he was all to familiar with that look in her eye. The one that was unmovable, uncompromising. It gave him shivers. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost ran into someone as he rushed down the busy street away from her, unaware of how her eyes traced over him as he went.

 

***

 

So over the next day or so Barry did his own thing. Everything flying by as he helped his mother make gingerbread, did some last minute Christmas shopping, dropped off the rest of the decorations at Caitlin’s aunt’s house much to Caitlin’s surprise. Where then he proceeded to be a total ass to her simply because she did something that once again reminded him of his ex-wife. He was still mentally kicking himself for it as he finished a phone call outside the coffee shop.

“Okay bye, thanks. And congratulations,” Barry muttered into his phone before hanging up.

“Hey,” The now familiar voice of Caitlin Snow came from behind him. He really wished she’d stop sneaking up on him, he was jumpy enough as is. But he had felt bad cutting their conversation sort just a few moments prior to take the call, especially since he had just apologized for his behavior and she had looked like she wanted to tell him something. At least they got to continue it now.

“Everything okay?” She asked as she approached him, bright brown eyes studying him curiously. It made him fidget nervously. He had barely been around her a day and she was already reading him like an open book. It twisted his insides into knots.

“Yeah, I-- it’s great news. My assistant lab tech had her baby,” He forced a smile, hoping to brush the whole situation off as fast as possible.

“Good for her,” Caitlin grinned so genuinely it almost took him aback.

“Uh yeah, a week early,” Barry smiled a little easier before saying aloud to remind himself more so than her, “Everyone’s happy and healthy and that’s what’s important.”

Her eyes narrowed as they cast over him thoughtfully, “I’m sensing that’s not all?”

When he met her look in surprise at her astuteness, her brows jumped as a smile quirked at the corner of her mouth. She got him, and she knew it.

“Selfishly,” Barry admitted shoving his hands in his pockets, “Jessica was running the local gingerbread contest.”

Caitlin suddenly sputtered out a laugh, “Wait, you guys have a Christmas cookie crawl _and_ a gingerbread contest?”

“Yeah, I guess it’s a little excessive,” Barry huffed sheepishly, still ashamed of what he was feeling and feeling even more exposed under her gaze.

“So... why exactly is the happy arrival of a baby problematic for you?”

His head jerked up again to meet her eyes and he would almost be offended by her words if amusement wasn’t written all over her face, it actually made him smile a little.

“Because she was running the gingerbread contest for me so I could enter with my mom.”

A near blinding grin broke wide over her lips, it seemed to cause this strange tingle to explode in his chest as it spread through his limbs.

“That’s so cute.”

‘ _You’re so cute._ ’ He thought abruptly as she cocked her head to the side. But he quickly pushed those notions away, he couldn’t be thinking things like that. Especially about someone like her.

“Yeah well, it’s not going to happen now. I can’t judge and participate. I’ll just withdraw, it’s no big deal,” He brushed off, looking away from her again, but was unable to escape the feeling of her intelligent eyes boring into him.

“Why do you have to judge?”

“Because there’s no one else. At this point everyone is either injured or doing something else on the 22nd so... I’m going to have to do it unless I can find someone.”

Barry shrugged as he warily glanced over at Caitlin. Only to find she wasn’t quite meeting his eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip. Clearly in some sort of deep thought.

“What if... I do it?”

“You? For real?” He asked shocked and her eyebrows immediately raised, he rushed to explain hands waving wildly, “I--I, I mean are you sure? You got so much going on with the cookie crawl and your job and your aunt mentioned something about a business gala that night? I just couldn’t ask you to do that. Really, forget I said anything, it’s no big--”

“Whoa, slow down there Captain Christmas,” She cut him off as she gripped his arm gently. Barry almost jolted as he felt like lightning struck him where he stood, freezing him in place. Then she smiled sweetly, “I want too.”

“I couldn’t... you, you already look tired,” He stammered out and regretted it immediately.

“Thanks,” She quipped dryly, dropping her hand.

“It’s a pretty kind of tired!” He tried to amend without thinking and it got her to smile with an amused glint in her eyes. _‘Had he just admitted that out loud?’_

“How about this, Barry, I let you help me with the cookie crawl and you let me judge the contest? Does that sound fair?”

Barry scratched at the back of his neck letting out a deep breath, “Yeah... I guess. I mean Jessica already did like 99.9% of the work so you won’t have to worry about too much.”

“Are you trying to dazzle me with data, Mr. Allen?” She smiled coyly and he flushed immediately.

“What? No. Besides I feel like I’d have to try a lot harder than that to dazzle you.”

She tilted her head to the side again as she regarded him then stuck out her hand, that beautiful grin back on her face.

“So? What do you say? Can we do this together?”

Barry looked down at her hand before nodding and taking it in his. Despite having just been holding warm coffee it was cool to the touch and small, delicate even, as it seemed to fit perfectly in his.

“Uh-h, yeah. Yeah I guess we can,” He stuttered pulling his hand away to shove in his jacket pocket, “But only if I get to do the heavy lifting.”

She laughed so warmly he felt it down to his toes, like a shot of hot chocolate to his system, “If it’ll make you feel better, sure. I’ll see you later?”

And then she was walking away, with him barely able to mumble a confirmation until a realization dawn on him.

“Captain Christmas?” He called after her confused.

The smile she gave as she looked back over her shoulder stole his breath away as she hummed, “ _MmmHmm_ , that’s you.”

He could only stare slack jawed for a few moments while she disappeared into the crowd but as his eyes followed the last traces of her curls a grin spread across his face that he tried to fight. Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all.

 

***

 

Yet nothing was ever so simple in the life of Barry Allen. As it turned out, Caitlin was even more than just ‘not so bad’, she was amazing. So kind, and her heart was so full of compassion and joy. He quickly realized her abundance of work, and why she took on the cookie crawl in the first place, came from the desire to do everything she could to help others, no matter the costs to herself and not the next promotion. Which also explained why he noticed she was worn down by her rigorous schedule and strict condescending boss. Not that she would ever admit that of course.

And despite his earlier assumptions she was far different from his ex-wife, her touch was gentle and understanding. How quickly she had forgiven his previous outburst astounded him. And he was completely overwhelmed every time he glanced at her as he was telling a story, or giving instructions, or just speaking about nothing and found her eyes locked onto him so intently. Taking in everything he said like it was the most important thing in the world. He would flush and stutter his way into silence every time, it had never been like this for him before.

The whole world slowed to a stand still when he was with her and all he could do was take a moment and admire it.

He just fell so quickly for her, he couldn’t help himself. It was as easy as reconnecting with an old friend. He had even nearly kissed her a few times. But his mind kept reminding him over and over at the end of the week she had to go. Go back to her city job at Palmer Tech, get her promotion, and leave him and this sleepy town behind for bigger and better things. Just like last time.

How did he always get himself involved with these types of women? She may be drastically different than Iris, but in this they were the same. Career women through and through. His damaged heart was sure of it.

And yet he still, in yet another rash moment of stupidity, had drove into the city after her. Straight to the gala where she was supposed to be getting the good news of her new job. Dressed up in a tux like a rom-com idiot only to chicken out the moment he thought she may have spotted him. Running out of there as if he had super speed, not even noticing that she was following right behind.

Now it was a few days later and Barry was sick to his stomach with nerves. He wrung his hands as he followed Caitlin onto the back deck of her aunt’s large house. He couldn’t get a read on her. Her expression blank. Oh, she must be so mad at him. He hadn’t returned her calls or been here to help with the final stages and launch of the cookie crawl. The night they had been working so hard towards was here and he wanted to be anywhere else.

It took him twenty minutes to even work up the courage to come inside.

“You’re here,” She said, breaking the silence, her tone far lighter than Barry had expected, “I wasn’t sure if...”

She trailed off as she glanced away slightly, chewing on her lower lip again. Which he had remembered over the last few days was a nervous tick of her’s he had first learned of in lab class. He let out a deep breath, hating to see her this way. He hated knowing he had done this. All because he ran. Talking to fast. Moving to quick. Mind always working at nearly light speed, but not in a good way. He was always in a rush, rushing into marriage, rushing right back out of it, rushing to follow Caitlin into the city. He just couldn’t stop running. He even ran away from her, from his problems like he has all of his life. Until those people ran away from him. In the back of his mind he wondered if this was her turn.

“You did an amazing job,” He offered awkwardly.

“It’s as much your doing as anyone else’s, we’re a team remember?”

“You’re the one who pulled it all together, I wasn’t even here to help you finish.” Barry hung his head looking down at his shoes, “I’m sorry.”

“But you were in Star City, weren’t you? At the gala?”

Barry opened his mouth but then closed it again, trying to decide what to say, but his indecision won out and he just nodded as he scratched the back of his neck.

“So... why did you leave without talking to me?”

He risked a glance at her eyes for a moment and got lost in how big and wonderful they were, twinkling in the the white Christmas lights around them. But under that glow, they were vulnerable. For a moment he was puzzled. She wasn’t mad? No... she was right here in front of him, studying him from under her lashes, her movements so slow. She wasn’t going anywhere rather she was putting herself out on a limb, risking her heart for an answer. How could he not do the same? He swallowed hard and began by for once choosing his words carefully.

“I just... you looked so beautiful in your dress.” She blushed immediately, her eyes ticking downwards. It had been blue and flowing and... _wonderful_ , “And the way you just... shined in there. It was your world, a world I’ve never belonged in, and you were so at ease and I looked like a waiter--” He huffed a laugh-- “I just couldn’t... and then I saw you with that guy and my mind ran away with me. I got ahead of myself wondering if I made a mistake, read the signs wrong or--”

“Barry, that was my best friend Cisco. You met him on video chat remember?” She corrected gently.

“I-I know that, _now_ , but I wasn’t really thinking clearly that night. I just got scared, you’re so amazing and I’m just-- and I just... I did what I do best. I ran. But I don’t want to run anymore, Caitlin, not from you or what I’m feeling for you. So... could you maybe, hopefully, give me another chance?”

Barry took a daring step forward, hands clasped together as if he was begging. Her eyes searching his face before a beautiful smile blossomed over her’s.

She moved closer, her slow step claiming much of the remaining space between them, and Barry’s breath hitched as his jaw fell slack.

“I think I can manage that, as long as your offer to lift heavy objects is still on the table,” She teased sending Barry into confusion as his brows furrowed. Her grin only seemed to grow, shooting a warm tingle up his spine, “I’m going to need some help moving after all. Harrison Wells was here tonight and offered me a new job... at STAR Labs... in Central City.”

Barry blinked in surprise, filing away to geek out about Harrison Wells being here later, before focusing his mind enough to process her words.

“T-that’s commuting distance...”

Somehow she was getting closer as she nodded, being careful not to step on his toes as her hands found their way onto his shoulders.

“ _MmHm_ , which is good because I kind of like it here.”

He felt the blush creeping up his neck as she was meer inches from him, making him feel almost cross eyed as he looked down at her.

“For real?” He squeaked.

She flushed herself, “For real. This is my home and I want to make time for all the things that are important in my life, not just work. And I think one of those things could be you...”

“And what are the odds of that, Dr. Snow?”

“You want me to dazzle you with data, Mr. Allen?”

He tried to respond but was breathless. All because of her, she was breathtaking. Her sparkling brown eyes boring into him, that small playful smirk on her lips. He barely felt her hands drift down from his shoulders to the collar of his jacket. Her fingers curled firmly around the lapels, not letting him go as she pulled him forward gently. Any closer and they’d have to be hugging.

He gulped hard as she hesitated, it was his move now and he finally found his voice.

“I think you already did... Dazzle, I mean.”

They both beamed as she rolled her eyes heatlessly before they leaned forward until they met in a soft kiss. The Christmas music floating out from inside fading away as he became in enthralled by this moment, and by her, wanting it to go on forever. Caitlin Snow really was something else. But it was too quick of a sensation for him as Caitlin suddenly broke away and hid her face in his chest.

“Oh God...” She muttered and Barry turned to see what she had been looking at. A nervous chuckle escaping from him when he saw his mother, her aunt, and Cisco giggling conspiratorially as they watched them from inside. When Caitlin picked her head up briefly again Cisco gave her two big thumbs up that made her turn bright red.

“Well, we already won the cookie crawl... we could--”

“Go somewhere else?” She finished for him hopefully.

“Coffee?”

“Hot chocolate.”

“It’s a date.” He grinned widely before hesitating, “It is a date right?”

Seemingly forgetting about their audience for the moment she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him down to kiss him once more, a short one this time but a promise for more to come as she grinned shyly up at him.

“Yes, Barry... it is. You have your keys?”

“Yup,” He confirmed with a nod and she laced her fingers in between his to take his hand.

“Then let’s go.”

With that they ran off the porch hand in hand towards his car, careful of ice and snow along the way. Barry wasn’t sure how far this thing between him and Caitlin was going to go, he already had so many hopes, but he wouldn’t get ahead of himself. Not this time. He wouldn’t run, he would enjoy every moment he had with her because she deserved every second he had to give.

They climbed into his car only for him to bump his head like he’d been known to do, falling into the driver’s seat next to her and rubbing at it. But he was only embarrassed for only a moment as she jumped to his rescue. Playing doctor to diagnose he would live as they descended into a fit of giggles that eventually lead its way into a much longer kiss. And as the windows began to fog up around them he couldn’t help but think... for her? Slowing down wasn’t so hard after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I really wanted to tinker with Barry's habit of rushing relationships and the story in this film was a great one to do so! I hope you all enjoyed it too! Let me know in the comments! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and have a wonderful Snowbarry week!


End file.
